That Terrible Night
by Taraancaiel
Summary: A story describing the events that took place on the night Lily and James were murdered. However, Lily and James weren't the only people lost that night...
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin this story, I have to put out the usual disclaimers and such. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except the ones I created so please don't sue me, I have no money anyway. This story takes place during the Marauder's era after they left Hogwarts and it contains two characters that I have made up. If you don't like stories that aren't exactly book accurate then don't read this story but I thought they were pretty much essential to the story.

Background information:

Sirius is living with his girlfriend Arielle and they recently got engaged.

Remus is married to Victoria, Arielle's fraternal twin sister, who is about 7 months pregnant with their child.

Lily and James are married like in the book and have Harry.

Peter lives alone and is just like in the book also.

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

Pain. So much intense pain flowed through her veins as they drug her crying and screaming hysterically. How could her lifer ever be normal again, had it really been only two days ago that she had believed herself to be the happiest woman in the world? She finally stopped thrashing wildly and allowed herself to be carried away, falling into a dark silence.

Arielle awoke as the soft morning sunlight began to peek into her bedroom. She yawned and stretched slowly, then rolled over to face the man sleeping soundly beside her. She couldn't help but smile as she gazed upon Sirius's peaceful face, and she gently touched his long, dark hair. He was an extremely good looking man, and Arielle just watched him sleep for a few moments before she snuggled up close to him.

Sirius stirred slowly as his eyes fluttered open. He yawned hugely and looked down at the golden-haired woman who was lying beside him. He smiled lovingly at her and wrapped his muscular arms around her body, holding her close to him.

"Good morning, love," Arielle murmered into Sirius's warm neck as she cuddled him.

"Morning, babe," Sirius replied groggily, running a hand through her golden hair. Arielle giggled quietly as Sirius's hand trailed down her bare back, tickling her smooth skin ever so gently. Sirius grinned hearing Arielle's soft laughter and he suddenly grabbed her and rolled on top of her slim body. Arielle squealed in surprise and playfully struggled to escape Sirius's strong grasp but could not. After a few minutes of wrestling, Sirius finally pinned Arielle down and kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that made Arielle's head swim in emotions, passionate, sweet, and strong all at the same time. Arielle felt herself losing control as Sirius deepened the kiss and things probably would have heated up even more if the door bell would not have rang at that exact moment.

Arielle broke the kiss abruptly when she heard the door bell chiming and her and Sirius both paused for a moment. When it had remained silent for a couple more seconds, Sirius grinned and began to gently kiss Arielle's neck. The door bell rang again, but this time Sirius ignored it.

"Sirius," Arielle said breathlessly, interrupting the comfortable silence. "Someone's at the door."

"They can wait," Sirius replied in a low voice, showering her collarbone with light kisses. The door bell rang yet again and this time was accompanied by loud knocking. Sirius groaned impatiently and reluctantly climbed out of bed. Arielle gave him an apologetic smile as he pulled on his boxers and went to answer the door.

Arielle sat up, wrapping the silky sheets around her naked body and listened. She giggled when she heard Sirius curse loudly and the voice of their friend, Peter. She quickly got up out of bed and put on her white, satin robe, and made her way to the kitchen where Sirius and Peter's voices had migrated to.

Sirius was putting the teapot on the stove when she entered and Peter was helping himself to a scone on the kitchen table. He blushed slightly when he saw Arielle, clad in only her robe, and looked away.

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting anything," he said as Sirius shot him a cold glare. "I thought you two would be up by now."

"It's quite alright, Pete," Arielle said as she took a seat next to him. "Sirius and I…err…had a late night last night, that's all." Peter looked even more uncomfortable as Sirius grinned and came to sit next to Arielle.

"A very late night," he said in a deep voice, only inches from her ear. Arielle grinned mischievously and leaned in to kiss him gently.

"For goodness' sake, cut it out," Peter complained as Arielle and Sirius began to slowly make out. "Can you two not keep your hands off each other for five minutes?"

"Sorry, Pete," Sirius replied with a grin as he pulled Arielle onto his lap. "But we did just get engaged last week."

"Yeah, cut us a break," Arielle said then turned to Sirius. "Besides, who could resist this face?" Sirius made his trademark puppy face and Arielle gave him a soft kiss. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Well, anyways," he continued, "I just came from James' and Lily's, who've been up for hours, mind you, and they're about ready to cast the spell. They said they'll be performing it tonight at nightfall, so you'll have to be there, Sirius."

The playfulness that had been present in Sirius' eyes moments ago vanished and was instantly replaced with cold seriousness. "Did James say when he wanted me there?" he asked, his voice hard and focused.

Peter shook his head. "Just be there by nightfall." Sirius nodded grimly.

Feeling the tension in the room, Arielle got to her feet. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed," she said, kissing Sirius on the forehead. She smiled at Peter then turned and left the room. Sirius didn't like the way Peter's eyes followed his fiancé as she walked away but he was too preoccupied to really care at the moment.

Sirius sighed heavily and looked at Peter. "God, I can't believe this is happening," he said softly. "James, Lily, even little Harry…It's just not fair."

Peter nodded slightly. "Listen, Sirius," he said in a startling urgent whisper. "I have to tell you something, but you can't tell a soul, not even Arie."

Sirius gave Peter a strange look. "What is it, Pete, is everything ok?"

"Yes, it's just about the spell tonight," Peter continued, looking still strangely nervous. "But before I tell you, you have to swear on your life not tell anyone."

"I won't tell anyone," Sirius replied, concern growing on his face.

Peter took a deep breath and continued. "Alright," he began, a couple of beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "I was talking to James this morning, like I said , and he and I thought it would be a good idea to make me the secret keeper instead of you. I mean, You-Know-Who will be expecting you to be the secret keeper and he'll come after you for sure. So, James and me were thinking, why put you in danger when You-Know-Who will never suspect me in a million years, right? It just makes more sense." Peter paused and chuckled nervously.

Sirius sat silent, deep in thought for a few moments before he finally replied. "I….no," he finally said, shaking his head. "James chose me, I'm going to be his secret keeper. I don't care if Voldemort comes after me, I'll take James and Lily's secret to the grave."

"But Sirius," Peter cut in, "That's just it, James knows you'd rather die than betray him. That's what we're all afraid of. And what about Arie?" Peter stopped for a minute, as if thinking, then carried on. "Do you think You-Know-Who would just leave her alone when he's done with you? He'll use her against you."

Sirius buried his face in his hands. A deep, ragged sigh escaped from his lips and he spoke. "Fine," he said quietly. "You'll be the secret keeper."

"I knew you'd understand, Sirius," Peter said, looking relieved. "If I had a girl like Arie to look out for…Well, I don't so it doesn't matter."

"I'll just have to explain to her why I'm not going to James' tonight then…" Sirius said, standing up.

"No!" Peter shouted, louder than he intended to. "No, Sirius you can't tell anyone we're switching, not even Arie," Peter said quieter but no less urgent. "You still have to go tonight so everyone thinks you're the keeper to trick You-Know-Who."

Sirius nodded slightly, a gloomy look on his face. He didn't like the sound of this new plan at all, but it did make some sense. He'd much rather just be James and Lily's secret keeper and send Arielle into hiding. "So there's still a chance that Voldemort will come after me," Sirius said after some considerable silence, "If he believes me to be the secret keeper."

Peter nodded grimly. "Yes, but you'll be in much less danger when he learns you're not the keeper," Peter answered. "Believe me, it's for the best." Sirius nodded once again and stood up. Peter also stood up, taking this as a cue to leave. "Well, I'd better be on my way," he said, making his way to the front door. "Much to do before tonight." Sirius walked with his to the door, not making a sound. Peter turned to him before he left and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sirius," he said in a low voice. "Everything will turn out fine." With those words, Peter walked out the door and was gone.

Sirius lingered by the door for a few minutes, still deep in thought. Something didn't seem quite right and it was clawing at his mind. Peter was never the confident one, especially when it came to being confident in himself. He had been acting very strangely and Sirius couldn't help but feel uneasy. He heard the shower in the bathroom turn off and he pushed his uneasiness aside. He suddenly wanted to spend as much time with Arielle as he could; he just had a bad feeling something terrible was going to happen.

Sirius made his way to the bathroom and pushed the door open to see Arielle wrapped in a towel, drying her hair. "Did Pete leave already?" Arielle asked, seeing Sirius enter the bathroom.

"Yeah," Sirius answered, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. Arielle smiled and turned to face Sirius. Her smile faded when she saw his troubled face and she spoke softly to him.

"Sirius?" she said in her gentle voice, "What's wrong, baby?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nothing," he said, forcing a smile, "I just want to spend the whole day with you."

Arielle eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

Sirius looked down, avoiding Arielle's eyes. "Arie, whatever happens tonight," Sirius said quietly, "know that I love you and I always will. No matter what, remember that."

Arielle stared at Sirius, fear now present in her beautiful grey eyes, but she remained silent. Sirius looked up at her and their eyes met. They both stood in silence for a moment until Sirius gently pulled Arielle's face toward his own and kissed her. Arielle kissed him back desperately and passionately, and soon they became so wrapped up in each other that Arielle's towel lay forgotten on the bathroom floor, as did Sirius' boxers. The two of them made love like it was their last night together, and unfortunately, it was for good reason.

Please review and tell me what you thought! I'll have more posted soon.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: A Long Goodbye

Hours later, the clock chimed six o'clock. Sirius sat up in bed and looked down at Arielle. She was gazing up at him with her large, grey eyes that so easily mesmerized him, the bed sheets draped over her bare body. He sighed heavily and began to get out of bed but felt two slender arms wrap around him from behind.

"And where do you think you're going?" Arielle whispered seductively in his ear. "I'm not finished with you yet, Mr. Black." A shiver shot down Sirius' spine as he felt Arielle's warm breath on his ear and her body pressed against his from behind. Sirius closed his eyes and tried to ignore the excitement that was growing within him. Arielle's hands began to move south down his body, making his breath quicken.

"Arie," he gasped, pulling himself from her grasp. "You know I have to go to Lily and James' house. Please don't make this any harder than it already is."

A pout formed on Arielle's lips and she sat up. "I hate having to share you," she said, crossing her arms childishly. Sirius looked over at her and sighed. He closed his eyes and slowly buried his face in his hands. The uneasy feeling was returning, stronger and more foreboding than it had been before.

"Sirius?" Arielle said softly, concern in her gently voice, "I'm sorry, honey, I was just kidding with you…"

Sirius' heart nearly broke when he looked up to see Arielle, her grey eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. "It's not you, Arie," he replied, taking her into his arms. She nestled against his muscular chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, trying her best to comfort him. "I love you so much," Sirius whispered, squeezing her tightly for emphasis. "Never ever forget that."

"I won't," Arielle replied, looking up into his deep blue eyes. "How could I forget when I love you so much?" Sirius smiled and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Sirius finally stirred. "I have to get over to Lily and James' pretty soon," he said with a reluctant sigh. "They're performing the spell at nightfall."

Arielle nodded and climbed out of bed without speaking. She quietly began to pull her clothes on and Sirius did the same. An awkward silence had formed between them when at last Sirius spoke. "I don't think you should stay here tonight, Arie," he said, looking at her. "It probably won't be safe and I don't want anything to happen to you while I'm gone."

"I was already planning on staying with Vicky and Remus," Arielle replied, the fear not entirely gone from her eyes. "I didn't want to be alone tonight…" She trailed off and began fumbling with her belt buckle. Sirius felt a pang of guilt as he watched Arielle avoid his eyes and a thought suddenly popped into his head.

"Wait a minute," he said abruptly, looking at Arielle with concerned eyes. "Isn't tonight a full moon?"

Arielle nodded. "Yeah," she answered. "It's no big deal, though. Remus licks himself in the cellar to transform so everyone's safe. I've been at their house before when he's changed."

Sirius bit his lip nervously and walked to the closet to get a shirt. He didn't like the idea of Arielle staying the night with only a wild werewolf and a pregnant witch for protection if she should need it. He bit his tongue though, for he'd rather have her there than be at home alone.

When the two of them were both dressed and ready, they exited though the front door and went into the garage. Sirius' enchanted motorcycle stood in the dimly lit building, but before the mounted it, Sirius turned to face Arielle. She looked up into his eyes and Sirius wished more than anything he could make the fear in them disappear. He pulled her close to him and buried his face in her long hair, breathing in her comforting scent. He felt her whole body begin to shake, and a soft sob escaped from her throat, only to be muffled in Sirius' chest. Sirius closed his eyes when he felt them start to burn, threatening to spill tears. He refused to let himself cry in front of Arielle, he would stay strong for her sake.

When Arielle had stopped crying, she looked up at Sirius, her eyes red and bloodshot. "Promise me," she said, her voice raspy and quivering, "Promise me you'll come back to me."

"I promise, Arie," Sirius said gently, pressing his forehead against her. "And you promise me you'll stay safe."

Arielle smiled through her tears. "I'll do my best," she answered. Sirius returned her smile and scooped her up into his arms, squeezing her tightly. He walked over to his bike and plopped her down on the seat, then climbed on himself. He turned the key and the motorcycle roared to life. He felt Arielle's arms wrap themselves securely around his waist and he stepped on the gas.

The bike peeled out of the garage and out onto the street. Sirius checked to make sure the coast was clear of muggles then he shifted into flight mode. Arielle squealed as she always did when the motorcycle gave a sudden jerk and lifted off the ground. Sirius laid on the gas and he and Arielle shot through the air toward Remus and Victoria's house.

After about ten minutes of flying, Sirius landed the bike in front of a small but comfortable looking house. He hopped off his motorcycle then helped Arielle climb off as well. The two of them walked hand in hand to the front door and were greeted by a dark-haired, extremely pregnant woman.

"Arie!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Arielle in an embrace. "Sirius!" she shouted, hugging him, too. "Come in, come in, Remus is around here somewhere…"

Arielle and Sirius entered the house, both smiling. "Shouldn't you be resting, Vicky?" Arielle asked in a critical voice.

"I keep telling her that but you know how she is," said a voice coming from the next room. Victoria rolled her eyes as her husband entered the room. Remus looked slightly pale and sickly but he still hugged Arielle enthusiastically and slapped Sirius heartily on the back. "So how are the two lovebirds getting along?" Remus asked with a grin. "Sick of each other yet?"

Arielle smiled as Sirius put an arm around her. "I am happy to say that Arie and I are as much in love now as we've ever been," Sirius said dramatically, finishing with a cheesy grin. Arielle rolled her eyes and Victoria laughed.

"We'll see how long that lasts," Remus replied and Victoria smacked him. "I was just joking, dear," he said, kissing his wife on the cheek. "If they're lucky, their love will be like ours and only grow stronger over time." Victoria smiled and kissed Remus softly as Sirius smirked.

"Wow, that was a good one, Mooney," he said with a laugh. "I'll have to remember that one." The four of them continued to talk for a while until Sirius sighed and made for the door.

"I'm sorry guys, but I really have to get over to Lily and James'," he said grimly. He turned to Arielle and she threw her arms around him.

"I love you, baby," she whispered, her eyes tightly shut to hold back more tears.

"I love you too, Arie," Sirius replied softly. "I'll be back for you tomorrow." They broke apart after a couple minutes and Sirius opened the door.

"Good luck, Padfoot," Remus called.

"Yes, be careful, Sirius," Victoria added. Sirius smiled at them all then closed the door behind him and was gone.

Once again, please review! More coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Betrayal

The wind whipped through Sirius' dark hair as he rode to Lily and James' house. The dark feeling inside him was continuing to grow, and a light sweat glistened on his forehead. Millions of thoughts bounced around inside his head and before he knew it, he was landing in front of Lily and James' two story house. He walked up the pathway and knocked on the front door.

He was immediately answered by a pretty, red-haired woman holding a baby. "Sirius!" she exclaimed, letting him in. "Thank goodness you're here, we were getting worried."

"Sorry if I'm a little late," he apologized as he entered the house. "I had to drop Arie off at Remus and Vicky's."

"Oh, it's alright," Lily said, leading Sirius into the living room. "We were just about to start the spell." Sirius walked in to see James and Peter both sitting on the couch. James jumped up when he saw Sirius and rushed over to him.

"Padfoot!" he shouted, pulling Sirius into a one-armed hug. "Thank God you're finally here, I couldn't do this without you, mate." Sirius nodded, a grim look on his face. James noticed Sirius' odd behavior and gave him a questioning look. "Are you alright, buddy?" he asked. "You're not upset that Peter's going to be the secret keeper, are you? Because I told him to explain it to you-"

"I'm not upset, James," Sirius cut in. "I just…I don't know, I'm just nervous, I guess."

James nodded understandingly. "Don't worry, mate," he said, placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder and leading him to the couch where Peter sat. "We have everything under control. Nothing's going to happen, you'll see."

Sirius nodded and sat down, looking over at Peter. For a split second, Sirius would have swore Peter was glaring at him, hate glinting in his beady eyes, but a second later he thought he must have imagined it. Peter was back to normal now, looking nervous and slightly bewildered as he sat there.

Sirius took in a deep breath as Lily took out her wand and began casting the spell, the spell that would put hers, James', and Harry's lives into Peter's hands.

After the spell had been cast, Peter and Sirius had both left. Peter had went to his mother's house and Sirius had decided to just fly around for a while, to take his mind off things. Hours passed and it was soon midnight. Sirius was just about to start heading home when a huge explosion met his ears. It had come from behind him and he immediately turned his bike around to see what had caused the noise.

An enormous cloud of smoke was billowing in the air above a cluster of houses. Sirius stepped on the gas as soon as he realized that the smoke was coming from the neighborhood that Lily and James' house was in. Horrible thoughts raced through his mind as he sped through the sky to James and Lily's.

As he got closer to the smoke, mush to his horror, he saw that it was indeed coming from James and Lily's house, or what remained of their house. He landed his motorcycle and jumped off it, sprinting to the wreckage of the house. Tears burned in his eyes as he looked around; everything was totally destroyed. When he came across a body lying in the midst of all the destruction, he froze.

Sirius stared at the lifeless face of his best friend for a few moments, then fell to his knees. He couldn't move, he couldn't cry, he couldn't do anything but sit there, his brain trying to take in everything. James, his best friend in the entire world, was dead. How did this happen? He was supposed to be alright, hours earlier he had told Sirius not to worry about anything. No one was supposed to ever suspect stupid, clumsy Peter….Peter.

Anger began to boil within Sirius, he could actually feel his body temperature rising. Peter had done this, James was dead because of him. Sirius was finally able to stand up and he walked a few steps until he spotted another body. He didn't have to look twice to see that it was Lily, and another jolt of pain swept through his body. He kept control of himself this time, and his rage became so intense that his arms began to shake with fury. He would find Peter, he would find him and make him pay for what he had done.

Sirius wasted no time and ran back to his motorcycle. He was just about to take off when a movement caught his eye. He stopped and saw that a huge figure was walking through the remains of the smoldering house. Enraged that someone was trespassing so soon after such a tragedy, Sirius got off his bike and ran after the person. As he got closer, however, he began to make out who it was.

"Hagrid!" Sirius exclaimed in surprise. Hagrid, hearing his name, turned around in shock. Sirius immediately saw what had brought Hagrid to the horrible scene: in his arms, wrapped in a bundle of blankets, was none other than baby Harry, alive and well.

Sirius stared, bewildered for a moment. His first instinct was to take Harry and get him away from there. "Hagrid," Sirius said, taking a step toward the half giant. "Give Harry to me, I'll take care of him; I'm his godfather."

Hagrid wrapped his arm around Harry defensively. "Sorry, Sirius," Hagrid replied gruffly. "I can' do that. I've got strict orders from Dumbledore ter take Harry straight ter him."

"Alright," Sirius said, deciding it was better Hagrid take Harry for now anyway. "But take my bike. I won't be needing it…" Hagrid looked confused but didn't argue. He climbed on Sirius' beloved motorcycle and thundered away into the night sky.

Sirius watched him go. As soon as Hagrid was out of sight, Sirius transformed into his Animagus form; a big black dog. With his heightened sense of smell, he instantly picked up Peter's scent. A low growl filled his throat and he took off, following Peter's trail into the night.

Once again please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: From Bad to Worse

Arielle and Victoria layed in bed together, talking quietly. Although it was late, neither women were the least bit tired. Remus had gone to the cellar hours before, and every now and then a howl would escape from his prison to send a shiver down the sisters' spines.

"How do you think Sirius is doing?" Arielle asked for the fifteenth time that night.

"I'm sure he's fine," Victoria reassured her sister. "Just relax, Arie, you're going to worry yourself to death." Arielle sighed. She knew Victoria was right but she couldn't help but worry about Sirius. He had acted so strange before…

"Ooh!" Victoria shouted, bolting upright.

"What is it?" Arielle asked, concern in her voice.

"The baby," Victoria exclaimed, holding her stomach and looking at Arielle. "It's kicking!" Arielle sat up quickly and placed a hand on Victoria's swollen belly. She felt a gentle kick against Victoria's stomach and she giggled shrilly.

"Does it hurt, Vicky?" she asked, watching Victoria's stomach in wonder.

"No," Victoria answered. "It just fells weird. Oh, I wish Remus was here to see this…"

The two women continued to feel Victoria's stomach when suddenly there was a loud crash from outside. Arielle jumped out of bed in surprise and Victoria gasped. The two of them both ran to the front window to see what had made the noise and were shocked and horrified at what met their eyes.

Sirius, drenched in sweat and dripping blood from his bottom lip, was firing stunning spells and Peter, who was equally sweaty and bloody. The dueling men were both reflecting each others spells, and the spells were ricocheting and hitting things, destroying them completely. Arielle and Victoria both ran outside, screaming at Sirius and Peter to stop.

"Sirius!" Arielle shouted, looking at him in shock and disbelief. "What on earth are you doing? Stop shooting right now!" Sirius glanced over at Arielle, wild fear in his eyes.

"Arie!" he yelled. "You and Vicky need to get out of here right now! Leave!" Arielle pulled out her wand and was about to run out into the fray, but Victoria grabbed her arm.

"Arie, are you mad?" she screeched, her eyes filled with terror. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I have to stop them, Vicky!" Arielle protested. "They're going to hurt each other, or worse!"

"Listen," Victoria said seriously, grasping Arielle's shoulders. "I don't know what's going on, but we should listen to Sirius and leave. Something bad is happening and we have to get away before we can't!"

"I'm not leaving!" Arielle shouted, retching herself from Victoria's grasp. "Sirius!" Arielle turned and started to run to him, but before she knew what happened, a stunning spell hit her and everything went black. She couldn't tell who had hit her, and her whole body went rigid as she hit the ground.

"Arie!" Sirius and Victoria screamed in unison as Peter cackled viciously, his wand still pointing at her still body. Sirius and Victoria both ran to Arielle, but Sirius reached her first. He dropped to his knees but before he could do anything, Peter had used this time to hit him with a spell. Invisible ropes wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles, and Sirius fell over, struggling and cursing Peter.

Victoria reached Arielle and Sirius and stood staring at Peter in disbelief. "Peter…" she said softly, her eyes wide with shock. "What…Why are you doing this?" Peter just smirked evilly as Sirius shouted at Victoria.

"Vicky, run!" he yelled, writhing on the ground, trying in vain to free himself. "Get out of here, now! He's with Voldemort, he sold Lily and James out to him! They're dead, Vicky, you have to leave, now!"

Victoria stared at Sirius then Peter. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and although Sirius continued to yell at her to leave, she couldn't move. Peter slowly advance toward her, chuckling softly. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this, Victoria," he said, his voice uncannily calm. "You weren't supposed to be involved at all, but old Sirius here had to drag you into it…" He stopped and shot Sirius a cold glare. "Well, I can't have any witnesses, not can I?" he continued, still walking towards her. He raised his wand and before Victoria could do or say anything he shouted "Avada Kedavra!". A rush of green light flew at her, wiping the life from her body. Sirius shouted when she fell, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

Tears streamed from Sirius' eyes as Peter walked up beside him. "You bastard," he whispered, hatred in his voice. "She was pregnant. She didn't do anything, she was no threat to you! Remus' baby…" Sirius trailed off, his body shaking from sobs. Peter scowled at him and kicked him swiftly in his ribs. Sirius was sent rolling from the force, and coughed violently.

Peter knelt down beside Arielle, who was still lying unconscious on the ground. He raised a trembling hand and gently touched her face. "Arie…" he said softly, an almost mad look in his eye. "Oh, how long I have waited for this moment…"

"Don't you touch her again…" Sirius snarled viciously, struggling harder than ever to get free of the invisible ropes. Peter ignored Sirius completely, his gaze still fixed on Arielle.

"Such a beautiful woman…" he whispered, his hand caressing her smooth cheek. "I have always wanted you for myself, always hoped you would love me…but you chose that pretty boy, Sirius…Well no matter…You will be mine…one way or another…" His hand slowly began to trail down her neck, her chest, across her stomach, until Peter froze. His face contorted in pain as he slowly fell over. Sirius had finally managed to break through the spell that had bound him and he had shot a stunning spell right at Peter's back.

Sirius stood, gasping for breath, and rushed to Arielle's side. He gently picked her up and carried her into the house, lying her on the living room couch. Tears streamed down his blood-stained, dirty face as he kissed her forehead. He took one last look at her before he ran back outside to attend to Peter. However, when he got outside, Peter was nowhere to be seen. Sirius cursed loudly, then, exhausted as he was, once again changed into a large, black dog, and began tracking down Peter once again.

Pleeeese review, thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peter's trail led Sirius into the city. The sun was just beginning to rise when he finally spotted him. Sirius had thought for sure Peter would be in his rat form and was quite taken aback to see him walking down the sidewalk, like he hadn't done anything wrong. Sirius snuck up to him, getting as close to him as he thought he could without him noticing, before he changed back to a human.

It was perfect, Sirius had backed Peter into a corner and had him right where he wanted him. Sirius laughed, he didn't think catching Peter would be so easy, but then again it was Peter. He was so caught up in his own victory that he didn't notice that Peter was smiling, too. Before Sirius could act, Peter started screaming at the top of his lungs, drawing the attention of passersby.

"Lily and James, Sirius!" he yelled. "Lily and James! How could you?" Sirius was completely bewildered but didn't have time to think about Peter's words. Peter suddenly pointed his wand behind him and shot the most powerful curse Sirius had ever seen. Screams filled the air as at least 10 people were blown to pieces.

Sirius, still trying to comprehend what was going on, watched as Peter transformed into a rat and scurried down into a sewer drain. Finally understanding what Peter had done, Sirius ran for the drain, desperate to get a hold of Peter before he escaped. He never got there. Before he knew what had happened, about a dozen wizards were around him, grabbing him and dragging him away. He struggled and shouted, but they would not let him go. He finally went still as they carried him away to the Ministry of Magic.

Very short chapter, but oh well...please review!


End file.
